


Tattoos

by Huntchaser



Series: NCIS oneshots [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag: s13e03 Incognito, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntchaser/pseuds/Huntchaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bishop and McGee bond over tattoos late one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

Her hands slipped the shirt off her back, creamy skin revealing itself. She stretched her arms up and the black ink pattern on her shoulders moved with the skin.  


“Ellie?” She turned to see McGee standing there watching her. Thankfully she had her bra on still. “Since when did you have a tattoo?”  


She shrugged and sighed. “Since college.” Bishop touched her shoulder with left hand and ran it along down her back. “Maori tribal wing pattern.”  


“It's, uh, nice.” His face turned bright pink.  


“Haven't you ever seen a naked woman before, Tim?” Ellie laughed at her own question. “Of course you have you slept with Abby.” She moved the blonde hair that was covering the top of the tattoo over her shoulder so it rested on atop her bra. “Take a look.”  


Tim took a step forward and traced his fingers across the black pattern. It was intricate yet simple. She didn't react to the touch, and he knew Jake must have done it a million times. 

“It's beautiful, Ellie.”  


She smiled. “Thanks.”  


“It's just I never would've expected you to have a tattoo. I was shocked that's all.” McGee mumbled.  


“I wouldn't have expected you to have one either McGee, but you do. Abby told me.” Ellie laughed again.  


Tim flushed again. “Yeah, I told Tony it said mom on my butt.” He laughed and Ellie laughed as well. “When I started getting skinny I got it removed and got a new one. It's a, heh, kinda geeky one.” Tim lifted his shirt and pushed down his pants by his hip. The tattoo was a wifi symbol that Ellie recognized from her iPhone and instead of a triangle at the bottom there was a heart.  


“I like it.” Ellie smiled. She wasn't sure who had seen the tattoo, Delilah probably, but she wasn't sure who else had seen it. “It's simple and you.”  


Tim smiled and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. “We should probably take shifts sleeping, huh?” He knew they were on an undercover op-slash-stakeout so someone always had to be awake to watch the targets.  


“Yeah. How about you get first sleep, Data.” Ellie smiled and pat Tim’s shoulder.  


Tim almost did a double take at the new nickname but responded with his own. “Alright, Wings.” Tim turned to the bedroom and smiled.  


Ellie watched him leave and sat in the chair. She slid on another shirt and sighed. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
